


Antarpiss Snipe

by thaaats piss buddy (Resident_of_Fiction)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Centaurs, Gen, Omorashi, Piss, Watersports, disregard my last fic servants can piss now, i'm sorry for thirsting for the horse teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Fiction/pseuds/thaaats%20piss%20buddy
Summary: Being a centaur in a totally enclosed base poses a problem when you need to pee.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Antarpiss Snipe

**Author's Note:**

> i looked up videos of horses peeing for this

Chiron was pacing back and forth in the hallway. He was in a bit of a predicament, one might say. A few hours ago some of his old students were having drinks in the dining hall, and so he had decided to join them. He’d had quite a bit, given alcohol didn’t really have an effect on him, but he now realized he’d made a huge mistake. Servants, being made of mana and not requiring water, didn’t normally need to relieve themselves. However, if they did end up drinking something for pleasure then…

And so, he had to piss, badly. That in itself wouldn’t be a huge problem. There were plenty of restrooms around Chaldea. No, the problem was that his Master had recently changed his saint graph into his centaur form. 

He’d grown accustomed to having a human lower half in Chaldea. He adapted quickly, of course; no one would suspect he was fighting on limbs he wasn’t used to. Plus, it was truly more convenient. He began to take for granted the ability to piss into a urinal. (Even being able to touch his own genitals was something new to him, but that was a different story.) 

But as a centaur there was no way to control where his stream went. He couldn’t even see in what direction his dick was pointing. In his original life, never too far from nature, this had not been a problem. In fact, he was always able to go as soon as he needed to, so he’d never really been desperate before.

Now, though, this was simply the worst possible combination. Earlier he’d tried going into the men’s bathroom, just to see. He’d gone up to one of the urinals, then stood on his hind legs, placing his front legs on the wall. The angle was off, and he was certain his dick was still facing towards the ground. Lowering himself back down, he left the men’s room and entered the single-person one next to it. 

This room was big enough to fit his entire body, unlike the stalls with toilets in the other bathroom. He’d raised the seat and positioned himself with the toilet between his two sets of legs, giving his best guess to the position. When he’d figured he was good, he tried letting out a little bit, and breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the sound of piss splashing into water.

The relief was short lived, as the sound turned to one of piss hitting the side of the toilet instead. He’d quickly quickly clamped the flow, shuddering as his urgency doubled from having the taste of letting go. As he’d thought, without being able to hold his dick to control its direction, his stream could change course at any moment. A toilet wouldn’t work after all. He’d cleaned the mess he’d made, flushed the toilet and washed his hands (which he personally felt added insult to injury), and left the bathroom, leading to his current pacing. 

Chiron thought of his other options. Chaldea was completely enclosed except for very rare occasions, so he couldn’t even just step outside to go there. The simulator was just that, so going in there would turn back into a puddle when he left. And while Da Vinci had been willing to allow Reyshifting for “shenanigans” as she called them, a Servant needing to pee was no reason to add another unauthorized excursion for the UN to scrutinize. 

A wave of intense desperation passed through him and his torso and tail stiffened. He had to go. He really, really had to go. This was his first time truly experiencing this feeling. There had to be something he could do. He stopped pacing, but his legs continued trotting in place. 

Chiron bit his lip. He had no choice. He’d have to ask someone for help. There was simply no other way that didn’t end up with a huge mess on the floor. As to who it would be… his Master seemed like the only logical option. It would be inappropriate to ask someone he wasn’t close to. And while needing assistance with this didn’t embarrass him in and of itself, asking one of his students simply made him uncomfortable. 

This was around the time his Master would usually have a late night snack, so he walked to the dining hall, each step making his bladder throb with need. Upon entering the room he’d been in a short time ago, he didn’t find Ritsuka, but instead Boudica, who was washing some dishes. 

“Oh, hi Chiron,” she said. “Do you need something?” As she talked she kept the sink on, which was just about torturing him. The splashing rang in his ears, and he longed to have a human lower half once again so he could press his thighs together. 

He tried to ignore it. “I’m looking for Master,” he said. “Have you happened to see them?”

“They were here a little while ago. They wanted some milk and cookies before bed.” She laughed. “Really, that’s so cute of them. Lucky for them EMIYA and I made some cookies yesterday, and I still had some left over. Ah, the look on Master’s face when they took a bite was really cute too. I’m so glad they liked them. I just want to pinch their cheeks sometime, you know? Then we started talking about—”

“Sorry,” he interrupted. The sound of the sink, of the running, dripping, pouring water made it feel as if he was about to burst. “But I need to talk to them. Did they say where they were going?”

“I think they mentioned needing to go to the command room for something?”

“Th-thank you,” he managed to say, trying to keep from wiggling from side to side.

Quickly leaving the dining hall behind him, Chiron couldn’t stop from breaking into a canter on the way to the command room. “Master?” he called as soon as he entered. He tried to keep his hooves from fidgeting.

No, his eyes scanned the room, there didn’t appear to be anyone here.

“Chiron?”

“Ah!” He jumped as Ritsuka appeared from under one of the desks. In his shock he felt some of the piss drain from his bladder to his cock, only stopping as he squeezed his muscles for dear life. His fingernails dug into his palms, and his hooves went back to their previous hopping. 

“M-Master,” he said, starting to sweat from the effort of holding it. 

Ritsuka tilted their head at him, a pang of worry crossing their face. “I dropped something here earlier so I was just looking for it… Are you okay?” they asked. “I’ve never seen you so nervous before, and you would usually sense my presence so close by…”

Chiron cleared his throat, and felt some heat rise to his face. The act of admitting his need didn’t embarrass him, but appearing so uncomposed in front of his Master certainly did. “I require your assistance with something,” he said. “It is a crude task, and I understand if you’re uncomfortable with it.” If they were uncomfortable with it though, he was out of luck and out of time. He took a deep breath. “Could you help me locate a large bucket or something similar and hold it under me as I… urinate?”

“Huh?” Ritsuka blinked. Still, they didn’t seem grossed out. In fact, after they looked him up and down and the gears in their head turned, they smiled and nodded. “Yeah, sure,” they said. He had a feeling they’d probably been asked to do weirder things by other Servants.

Chiron sighed. “Thank you. We need to hurry. It is… rather urgent.”

They laughed. “I bet, come on, there’s a janitorial closet down the hall,” they said, leading him to the door. 

He followed Ritsuka out of the room. There were a few other Servants in the hallway, but Chiron did his best not to look at them. Any distraction now could be disastrous. He was so full; if he was human he’d surely have lost control by now.

“Oh, hey, Master! Teacher!”

His tail stiffened again. He set his hooves firmly on the floor, resisting the screaming insistence of his brain to keep fidgeting. “Hello Jason, Heracles,” he said with a forced smile.

Sure enough, the grinning blond Saber and the enormous lurking Berserker had just run into them around the corner. 

“Heh,” Jason laughed. “That was a good time we had earlier. You should have been there, Master! Oh, and don’t listen to that stupid Achilles. I was definitely the one who drank the most!”

Chiron distinctly remembered Jason only having two glasses before getting completely drunk and falling asleep, but— _ah!_ He sucked in air through his teeth. Thinking that certainly wasn’t helping now. Standing here certainly wasn’t helping now. Not good, not good. His bladder gave a strong push against his pelvic floor. He wanted to—needed to—hold himself to prevent from leaking, but he was unable to. Any second now his dick would unsheath to its full length in preparation to let go, and he _definitely_ didn’t want anyone to see that.

“I-I believe you, Jason,” he said, already starting to walk past him without meeting his eyes, Ritsuka quickly following him.

“Hey, wait, Teacher!” Jason called, but stopped when Heracles put a hand on his shoulder. “Huh, what is it?”

Chiron ignored them, now practically galloping at full speed to the closet, which he could see up ahead. He got the door and waited for Ritsuka to run to catch up, his legs now stamping on the ground, completely unable to stand still. “Master!”

“I’m here, I’m here!” Ritsuka panted, quickly opening the door and going inside. They started rummaging around the supplies, tossing mops and bottles of cleaning product over their shoulder.

Chiron followed them in, too desperate to even think about how lucky it was that he fit in here. He could feel the piss hovering in his cock, which had peaked out from its concealment, free for anyone to see. He wouldn’t last another ten seconds.

“Found one!” said Ritsuka, grasping at a large blue plastic bucket on the top shelf. It seemed to hold about a gallon. Hopefully that would be enough.

“Quick, quick, hurry!” Chiron yelled. Eight seconds. He shut his eyes and tugged at the end of his shirt. He couldn’t stay still for even a moment. He felt as if he was truly about to explode. His dick fully emerged from its sheath, large and throbbing. Five. A spurt of piss escaped before he could stop it, only a moment long but enough to spray the ground and splash up on his legs. Three. No matter how hard he clamped down on his sphincter muscles, he couldn’t stop the oncoming flood. One.

“Almost there!” Ritsuka said, running over to his side, bucket in hand. “Just let me get it undern—”

Zero.

His control snapped. The piss shot out full force from his cock. A river of unstoppable golden liquid, splashing against the floor, onto his legs, and immediately forming a puddle. 

Ritsuka clamored to get the bucket to catch the stream as quick as they could. In another second the thundering splashing sound of liquid against linoleum was replaced with liquid against plastic, then liquid against liquid. Ritsuka faltered at first, almost dropping the bucket. Clearly they hadn’t anticipated the strength of the stream. However, they managed to get a firmer grip on the sides, and held it up at a good angle to catch the piss.

Chiron didn’t notice any of this. His eyes closed, he gave a big sigh of relief, panting from the effort he’d been exerting until now. He’d never been that desperate before, but he’d never experienced this euphoria either. The feeling of relief was so good.

“Wow,” said Ritsuka, watching as the bucket continued to fill, “you really had to go, huh?”

Chiron laughed. “Yes, I can hold much more than humans can,” he said. 

His stream continued at full strength for a good while. The large bucket was almost completely full by the time the stream slowed and then tapered off. Ritsuka, now struggling from its weight, kept it under until they were sure no more drops would fall. They set it down slowly, careful so none spilled over the side. 

With his breathing beginning to return to its normal rate, Chiron opened his eyes. His face flushed, he turned to look at Ritsuka. “Thank you, Master,” he said, bowing his head. Then his eyes moved to the yellow puddle on the floor. “I’m sorry… I ended up making a mess after all.”

With a shrug, Ritsuka said, “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. You held it as long as you could.” They grabbed a towel from one of the shelves and tossed it on the piss-covered floor. “Plus, you got almost all of it in the bucket, so we avoided a flood situation as opposed to the current puddle one.” 

They bent over to wipe with the towel, when Chiron held out a hand to block them.

“No, allow me,” he said, kneeling down. “I would never make you clean up my own fluids. I will carry the bucket somewhere it can be emptied as well.” 

“I really don’t mind, but, if you insist,” Ritsuka said, leaning against the shelves.

Chiron started wiping the mess, grabbing some cleaning solution and more towels from behind him.

“Huh,” came Ritsuka’s voice.

He looked back up at them, currently staring at the ceiling.

“I guess I could have just… turned you back into your human form,” they said.

“Ah…” His hands paused, one holding a piss-soaked towel, the other a spray bottle. He was an idiot. “I apparently do not think very clearly when I really need to pee,” he sighed. 

Ritsuka patted his shoulder. “We’ll just remember that next time you need to, say, well, piss like a racehorse.”

Chiron gave a hearty chuckle. “Yes, we shall.”


End file.
